Pretty Little Gleeks
by Mera4eva
Summary: (Originally ChrisColferLover's, first 19 chapters) Puck, Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Quinn, and Finn are all receiving mysterious text messages from someone dubbed "G", who seems to know all their secrets. Can they come together to figure out "G" is...or will "G" torment them until they succumb to the pressure? Glee/ Pretty Little Liars
1. Love And Other Trouble Makers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee Or Pretty Little Liars **

**This Fan-fiction story was originally ChrisColferLover's but this amazing writer will no longer be continuing this story, so I have taken it upon myself to finish this. The first 19 chapters belong to ChrisColferLover.**

**Notes: Kurt hasn't met Blaine. Karofsky never kissed Kurt. Santana hasn't told Brittany she loves her. Sue's sister never died (and the New Directions are on her bad side). Santana, Brittany, Quinn, and Kurt are cheerleaders. Puck isn't with Lauren (who isn't in the club). The prom queen thing never happened. Shelby lives in Ohio. Karofsky is still bullying Kurt. **

**Ok, let's start!**

* * *

Kurt Hummel was strutting down the hallway. Despite the constant bullying he had to put up with everyday, he always treated the school as his runway. Confidence was the key to making him, and the fabulous clothes he was wearing, seen.

All of a sudden, an arm grabbed him, pulling him into the girls' bathroom. He was scared- but then he thought- all of his bullies were guys; they usually pulled him into the guys' bathroom.

There standing before him was Santana Lopez. Suddenly, the fear was back.

"Hummel!" she said forcefully.

He looked at her with his wide-eyed horrified expression.

"I need you to do something for me."

His heart was pounding. Nothing she was about to say would be good. As the words poured out of her mouth, he was proven right.

"I need you to go out with me."

He stared at her for a second. "Wha-what?"

"You are going to be my boyfriend."

Kurt straightened up so he could seem less afraid than he actually was. "Santana, honey, you _do_ know that I am gay…right?"

"Yes, I'm aware. But I am also aware that you are tormented everyday here because of your…gayness." Santana suggestively stepped toward Kurt, smoothing down his hair. " Wouldn't you like to make everything easier?"

Kurt looked at Santana, removed her hand and took a step back. "I like myself the way I am, and if the people in this school don't like that, then I don't like them."

Santana frowned. Kurt could almost swear he saw a tear roll down her face.

"How are you so fricken confident Hummel!" Santana cried as she pointed an accusing finger at Kurt.

"What's going on Santana?" Kurt hesitantly asked.

Santana drew a breath before shoving Kurt into one of the stalls. "You have to swear on your life not to tell anyone!"

Kurt nodded.

"…I'm in love with Brittany."

""WHA-!"

Santana's hand clamped tight over Kurt's mouth. "I need you to go out with me right now, because I need something to distract me. And more importantly, I need something to distract the entire school."

Kurt wiggled from under Santana's grasp. "Why can't you-"

"I'm not telling anyone Hummel! I see what you go through!_ I_ don't wanna go through that! Now just drop it, and be my boyfriend!"

"…Santana…I don't know if you know this, but the entire school already knows I'm gay. Plus, out of all the guys in the world, _I'm_ definitely not going to help your popularity."

"Ok, maybe not, but you are already gay. I've got no problem confiding my…gayness to you!"

"Ok…while I really-and I _do_ mean _really_- wanna help you with this, I've just made my dad go through this whole-"

Santana shoved Kurt into the stall door. "Go out with me Hummel or I'll kick your ass!"

* * *

Rachel Berry held Finn Hudson's hand as they walked out of their Glee rehearsal. She enjoyed the feeling of being able to hold his hand again, but it just didn't feel the way she remembered.

"You okay Rach?" Finn asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said, smiling brightly at him. Well, as brightly as she could manage. It was times like these when her perfect acting skills came into play.

"I'm just really worried about the fundraising for Glee club. Last year we got really lucky with all of the money, but we just can't depend on luck this year. We all have to contribute."

Finn nodded, his face unreadable as always. Rachel could never tell whether he was actually listening to her half of the time.

"I have to go Finn." Rachel pulled away.

"Aw, why?"

"Dance lessons," she lied.

Finn pulled her in one last time for a kiss goodbye. "Okay, I'll see you later."

Finn's kissed just didn't have the same effect on her as they used to. Maybe Rachel was just expecting too much out of him.

Rachel made her way to her car, pulling out her phone. _Hey. I'm coming over today. I wanted to ask you something._

* * *

Quinn watched Sam and Mercedes pass her by in the hallway. When she saw Sam grab Mercedes's hand, her heart burned. Quinn had to be such an idiot to choose Finn over Sam. Finn was obviously still in love with Rachel.

Sam was really sweet to her. He was faithful, as she was sure there was something going on between Finn and Rachel during their brief relationship. Sam even gave her a promise ring.

Quinn started to walk away when Coach Sylvester came up to meet her.

"What have you got for me today Q?"

"Nothing much. We're just low on money, and we're not really sure how we can pay all the fees this year."

"Well I want you to prevent them from getting that money. Without it, they wont be able to compete, and Glee club will finally be over."

Quinn nodded.

"All right, if you don't have anything else to say to me, then I'll be making fun of Schuster's hair."

Quinn rolled her eyes, as Sue walked away. Quinn had only gone back to helping her so that she could retain her position as cheer captain.

"It's so hard being me."

* * *

Puck watched Rachel pull out of the parking lot. He knew he promised Finn he would stay away from her, but he couldn't help himself. Puck regretted not going through with it the last time they made out, but he knew she was only doing it to make Finn jealous. He wanted to be with her, only if she wanted to be with him. Not to mention, Finn is his best friend, he wasn't going to hurt him like that again.

Puck heard footsteps behind him. It was Kurt.

Crap. He parked by Hummel's car. The two of them exchanged an awkward glance, before Kurt hurried into his car and drove off.

Kurt had looked terrified. _He didn't tell anyone…did he? _Puck would kick that kid's ass if he found out he had. And he _would_ find out. No one could ever know. If it were up to Puck it would've never even happened. But, if everything were up to Puck, he would have Rachel Berry instead of Finn.

* * *

Santana walked into her house. Threatening Kurt was easier than she thought it would be. Still, she couldn't help but feel a little bad.

"Whatever. It's not like any guy at school wants to be with him."

Santana, smelling chicken enchiladas, walked into the kitchen.

"Hola, mami." Santana gave her mom a kiss.

" Hey, mija. How was school? Any cute boys?" Santana's mother winked at her.

Santana conjured up her most impressive embarrassed look. "Ma, they don't wanna date me-"

"Mija, the boys are loco if they don't wanna date you. What about that boy Puck who was 'just your friend'" Santana's mom asked, using air quotes.

"I told you Ma, nothing happened between us! We _were _just friends, like Brittany and me."

"Brittany hasn't been over here in awhile! What is up with you two? Brittany used to come over every single day, she was like my second daughter."

"I don't know Ma. We just have a lot of studying and homework to do, and this _is _junior year. You know what? Speaking of homework…I'm gonna do that now."

"Okay mija. Dinner will be ready in an hour."

When Santana reached her bedroom, her happy expression faded.

Okay, so her parents didn't know that she was a total slut! And they definitely did not know of her relationship with Brittany. And Santana liked it that way. They could all just be a big, happy, normal family. Santana could get out more, because she had their total trust. They only knew that Santana had gone out with Sam.

One thing they never expected was that their daughter was in lover with her best friend. Her female best friend.

* * *

Finn stepped into Coach Beiste's office. "Sup Coach, what did you wanna talk to me about?"

"Sit down Hudson," Beiste began.

"Uh-oh."

"Okay- it's a new school year, and in order for me to be fair to all of the players on the team, we're holding tryouts again. They'll be tomorrow."

"…But I'll be quarterback again…right?"

"I need to be fair to Sam."

Yup, uh-oh was correct. "But I won the championship last year! I brought this team together!" Finn argued.

"It's not fair to Sam, Hudson! He also did really well. How well you do in tryouts- and how well your attitude improves- will determine if you can maintain your quarterback status."

"I don't even think Sam is going to be able to make it to all of the games this year. He's been having a lot going on."

"He knows being quarterback is a commitment. Let him and me be the judge of whether or not he'll be able to make that commitment."

Finn walked out of the office. He couldn't_ not_ be quarterback; it was the only thing he had left going for his reputation. There was actually a pretty good chance of Sam beating him for that quarterback spot. Finn pulled out his phone.

"Hey, Sam. I was wondering if you wanted to chill tonight? You know, to take off the pressure of school being back…even though we're like two weeks into school-or three. Anyway, call me back when you get this."

* * *

Kurt tried to focus on his homework, but this whole turning straight for Santana thing was bugging him.

"Hey kiddo," his dad, Burt, greeted as he walked into the room.

"Hey dad," Kurt replied, softer than usual.

"What's wrong Kurt?" Burt demanded, knowing his son too well.

Kurt sighed. There was no use keeping anything from his father. "Do you believe that a person who originally thought they were gay could actually be bisexual?"

Burt raised his eyebrow. "I thought you said you were completely sure you were gay."

"I know, I know, but…I don't know."

"Do you like a girl?"

Kurt couldn't help but be surprised that his father wasn't happier about this. Well, he had already established that his dad was one hundred percent fine with him being gay.

"Um…kind of? I guess."

Burt pursed his lips. "Well… do you wanna talk about it?"

Kurt shook his head.

"Well I'm completely fine with whoever you date as long as it's not someone who would hurt or use you. As long as you're happy."

Kurt tried to smile. If only his dad knew…

* * *

"Dude-what number beer was that?" Sam asked laughing.

"Only three dude! Maybe you should lay off of the beer; we have football tryouts tomorrow," Finn informed.

"Crap man! No one told me!" Sam slapped his head.

"That's not good. Dorito's?"

"I love these things! I try not to eat them so that I can keep my awesome bod, but they're pretty darn good," Sam explained, shoveling Doritos into his mouth.

"How are things at home?" Finn asked.

Sam sat up and pointed a Dorito at Finn. "My mom and dad are always fighting. My brother and sister are always. Actually, we're _all_ always fighting. There are no fricken cool ranch Doritos, and I had to sell all my exercise equipment for money." Sam paused for a moment, digesting everything. "But maybe we'll win Nationals this year! I need some uplift. But that won't happen if Glee doesn't gain any money. Stupid money! Everything would be free if it were up to me!" Sam grinned at Finn.

Finn felt a pang of guilt in his stomach. Why was he doing this? Sam could've used the happiness from becoming quarterback.

"Do you wanna stay over at my house today?" Finn offered.

"Really man? Oh thanks, my parents would kill me twice if I came home drunk."

Finn helped Sam into his car. Yeah Finn had a beer, but…he barely felt dunk. As he started to drive off, Finn's phone beeped.

_Hey,_

_Driving drunk? What happened to designated driver? Didn't really think this one through, did ya Finn? But…you don't really think things out a lot do you? Taking poor Sam out to get sick before your tryouts. Not cool man. _

_-G _

Finn looked around. Who texted him that? How did they know?

"You okay buddy? The light turned green," Sam slurred.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

* * *

Puck walked into his house wary and ready to start a fight; he had seen his mom's new boyfriend's car outside their house.

"Hey! You're Noah right?"

Puck turned to the owner of the car. "It's Puck." Puck observed the man slouching on the couch watching football. He didn't even know this jerk, and he was already making himself comfortable in the Puckerman house.

"Okay, I know this act. You're trying to scare away your mom's boyfriend so you can stay the man of the family. It's okay, my name's Rick." Rick held out his hand.

Puck pushed the hand out if his way. "I think it would be best if you stayed away from my family."

"Noa-Puck, I'm sorry if we got off on the wrong page, but I really like your mother."

"If I had a penny for every scrub who has said that to me, my family would be far away from Lima by now." Puck stormed off to his room and slammed his door shut. His phone beeped.

_Puck,_

_So, so much anger…but do you really think Miss Berry would help you with that? Remember that she has always picked Finn over you. And I don't think momma Puckerman would be really happy to find out her little Noah was already scaring away her new boyfriend. I would try to manage that anger before you do something stupid…again. Say hi to Kurt for me!_

_-G_

"What the hell…" Puck wondered aloud. Who would text him that. He tried to text back, but he remembered he could text back blocked numbers.

"Piece of crap."

* * *

_*What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever makes me happy sets you free_

_And I'm thanking you_

_For knowing exactly_

_What a girl wants_

_What a girl needs_

_Whatever keeps me in your arms_

_And I'm thanking you_

_For giving it to me_

Rachel set down her hairbrush and looked into the mirror. She half expected Puck to say, "My ears are starting to hurt. Can we take a break?" That was silly, because he wasn't even there- and there was no reason he should've been.

Rachel grabbed her laptop to check the reviews she got on her MySpace videos. She noticed though, that she had gotten a new email.

"Oh my gosh…OH MY GOSH!"

Her screaming caused her fathers to come rushing in. "Rachie what's wrong?"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! I just got called back for my audition! The one for the movie!" Rachel was jumping on her bed now.

A few months ago, she auditioned for a small role in a movie. It was a low budget film, but that was how all the great actors and actresses started.

A few hours later, Rachel was lying in her bed thinking of her luck. Then, her phone beeped.

_Miss Berry, _

_Congratulations! But wait- that's a paying job. Wouldn't that expel you from Glee Club competition? I don't think the New Directions would be happy about that. Your boyfriend included-if you even remember who that is. Not much of a people pleaser are you?_

_-G_

_P.S. Say hi to your mommy for me._

* * *

**I'm so slow. While I was re-writing this I literally just realized that Kurt and Burt have rhyming names! * ****Slaps Self ***** **

***Christina Aguilera: What A Girl Wants**

**Yay! I'm excited to continue this story! I did change it up a little bit, but the general idea is the same! **


	2. Secrets Are No Fun

Kurt's heart pounded as he walked down the hallway, hand-in-hand with Santana. He could feel the eyes prickling the back of his neck. He gave the fakest smile possible as Brittany walked up to them.

"Santana, why are you holding Kurt's baby hands?"

Santana tossed a fake loving expression towards Kurt. "We're together now!"

Brittany threw a confused look at Kurt. "But Kurtie! I though you were capital 'G' gay!"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess sometimes people can change."

Brittany leaned to whisper in Santana's ear. "He's a really good kisser. His lips are soft like his baby hands. He has baby lips!"

"Oh, really?" Santana paused for a moment, before a determined look came upon her face. She planted a soft kiss on Kurt's lips while he tried not to cringe.

One guy who saw this yelled out, "Yeah Hummel! Get some!"

This convinced Santana to push it farther, so she shoved Kurt against a locker, crashing her lips into his. After Kurt didn't respond, she growled, "Kiss me."

Kurt attempted to not make a face as he pressed his lips into Santana's.

Santana shoved her tongue down Kurt's throat, him trying not to choke.

The bell rang.

"Saved by the bell," Kurt thought.

After unlatching her lips from his, Santana held out her hand. "Walk me to class."

"But I have-"

"Walk me to class!" Santana growled.

Their phones beeped. Kurt looked down at his.

_Dear Kurtie,_

_No amount of PDA will be convincing enough. We all know you're still "capital 'G' gay". Hey my name's G too-but I'm not gay. My peers wouldn't be very accepting anyway. But your dad is a really great guy! He put up with all your shit. Wouldn't it just hurt him to find out that after all he did, his son is still covering up his sexuality AND lying to him. Not smooth Hummel. _

_-G _

Kurt gaped at text, horrified.

"Kurt." Santana had a congruent expression on her face.

Kurt grabbed her phone.

_Dear Santana,_

_You are quite the character. Making Hummel over there begin a beard relationship with you so that you can cover up your feeling for Brittany S. Pierce. Of course the whole school is oblivious- except for me. They're just like your parents-who thinks you're like the Virgin Mary. What do you think would happen if they found out their daughter was a slutty lesbian? _

_-Stay sexy, G _

"…What…is this?" Kurt asked.

Their phones beeped again.

_Kurtie and Satan,_

_If you think of telling anybody else about this I just might let slip these little secrets. And trust me-I know a lot more… right, Kurt?_

* * *

"We all need to find a way to make some money for the club." Mr. Schue drew a dollar sign on the whiteboard.

Quinn rolled her eyes. She needed something more interesting that she could tell Ms. Sylvester.

"How about we just do the bake sale again? It worked last year," said Mercedes.

Quinn wanted to punch Mercedes every time she opened her mouth now. She looked over to see Mercedes holding hands with Sam. Quinn would've said they were the most random couple ever- but Santana and Kurt just had to get in the way of that.

Sam looked tired, pale, and sick. Why wasn't Mercedes doing anything about it? Quinn would've made him go to the nurse by now.

"We could do that. But we still need to think of something that can make us enough money to take us to every competition and pay for our costumes and sheet music," Mr. Schue added.

"Sam…are you okay?" Quinn asked, not caring what Mr. Schue said.

Sam slowly looked over at her. "Yeah…yeah…I gotta be…good…for football…tryouts."

Quinn started to say something when she noticed all eyes, especially Mercedes's, were on her.

"Are you sure Sam? You don't look able to play football at the moment," Mr. Schue spectated.

"Nah, it's cool Mr. Schue. Just a little tired, s'all," Sam assured.

Quinn wished Mercedes would at least try to boss Sam into doing something smart before he killed himself.

_Who in the world is texting me right now? _Quinn was slightly confused as she pulled out her buzzing phone.

_Dear Lucy, _

_You're right; maybe he would be better off in your arms. Maybe you shouldn't have cheated on him. Sam doesn't really seem like someone who forgives and forgets. Also, nice going "Miss Team Player". Wasn't reporting to Ms. Sylvester so…sophomore year? Wonder what would happen if she saw this: _

Quinn scrolled down, horrified to see her middle school picture.

_Hey! That's not your nose! Uh-oh. I know that Ms. Sylvester frowns upon plastic surgery. But wouldn't it be so interesting to see how the school reacts to Little Miss Perfect's before picture? I sure think it would. Tell anyone about this, and we'll find out. _

_-Nice nose, G_

* * *

Finn watched as Sam tried to run around the field. He looked like he was about die. Finn was about to go tell him to stop before he hurts himself, but Coach Beiste walked towards Sam.

"Evans!"

"Yes, Coach?" Sam replied.

"You smell like beer."

Sam stayed quiet.

"What the hell were you thinking? You can't out and party! And right before tryouts? I'm guessing you don't really care. Hell, you're just a kid, you shouldn't be drinking at all. I have no place on this team for you if I can't trust you."

"But…"

"Get off my field." Beiste turned to Finn. "Congrats Hudson, you're the quarterback again. Go change, tryouts are over." Beiste, obviously still angry and disappointed with Sam, walked away.

As Finn walked into the locker room feeling overwhelmed with guilt, he heard his phone ring from his locker.

_Congrats Finn! Not only did you prevent him from becoming quarterback, you also got him kicked off the team. Great sportsmanship! If you tell anyone about my very special messages we WILL find out what Sam and Coach Beiste think about this. _

_-Go Titans! G_

* * *

Quinn nervously walked down the hallway. How did someone know all of that?

A _sniff _distracted Quinn from her thoughts. As she turned the corner, she saw the culprit.

"Sam? What happened? Are you hurt?" Quinn was to Sam's side in a jiffy.

"I got really drunk last night, and today Coach found out. She kicked me off the team. The only thing left now is Nationals, and we don't even have the money yet. Who knows if we'll ever get it? How are we going to pay for that?"

Quinn took Sam's hand. "We're going to make it to Nationals. I will get the money…just for you."

"That's sweet Quinn, but how are you gonna do that?"

Quinn contemplated this for a moment. "I will think of something, and when we get to Nationals, we will win!"

This comment erupted a laugh from Sam. "I hope so."

* * *

Puck walked out of the locker room. He felt really bad for Sam after all his struggles, but that wasn't what was bothering him at the moment.

He had seen Finn pick up his phone and get a really miserable face afterwards. What if "G" texted Finn about Puck's feeling for Rachel?

Nah…Finn would've just attacked him then and there.

"Hey Finn."

"Hey."

"I saw you looking at your phone. I was wondering…have you been…getting weird texts from anyone?"

Finn's face told Puck everything he needed to know. Yes, Finn was getting these messages also.

"I'm sorry…I've gotta go." Finn rushed off.

Puck's phone beeped.

_You don't really get this whole blackmailing thing, do you? You're not supposed to tell people! But I do think it's the "best friend" thing to tell Finn what exactly is in these messages. It might make you a lot safer. Yes I have been texting him- and four other glee members; all of which you seem to have history with. But then again, whom don't you have history with? I've noticed some awkwardness between you and a certain fashionista! *__**wink wink* **__Don't worry- I'll find out. _

_-G_

* * *

"Why did we have to come to my house?" Kurt complained as Santana dragged him through the front door.

"You read the text."

"Your parents really don't know?"

"Well what am I supposed to tell them? Hey Mami and Papi! I slept with three guys simultaneously in the janitor's closet today!" Santana put on a mock happy tone.

Kurt kept quiet for a second. "…Did you…?"

Santana became flustered. "…MR. HUMMEL!"

Burt walked upstairs from the basement. "Oh! Hello! You can call me Burt."

Santana slapped Kurt from his shocked and accusing expression.

"Uh…this is Santana…who is…my girlfriend." Kurt gave his dad his best "I really do have a girlfriend! Yay!" face.

"Well, it's really nice to meet you." Burt shook Santana's hand. "I see you're a cheerio with my son!"

"I'm also in glee!"

Kurt interrupted. "Dad, can Santana stay for dinner tonight? We have a big glee performance we should prepare for."

"Fine by me, but no _funny_ business up there!"

The puke almost came gushing out at that. "No, Dad. Just…no."

Santana stomped on Kurt's foot. "What he means is that we have no intention of doing that until we're married! To each other!"

Kurt looked at Santana with bulging eyes. "How long are you planning to keep this going?!"

Santana laughed. "Oh Burt! Your child is the funniest!"

Kurt thought Santana's alter ego was hilarious. He lead her upstairs to her room to discuss things, but what he didn't expect was for her to start bawling.

"Everyone's gonna find out about my gayness!"

"Don't worry Santana! "G" said that as long as we don't tell anyone about him, our secrets are safe."

Santana gently grabbed Kurt's shoulders, looking him deep into his soul. "You don't find it creepy that we're being stalked? Someone crazy creep-o out there is trying to find out our every mistake! It's just…so…wrong."

"There's nothing we can do about it if we want our secrets safe." Kurt lowered his voice. "Until we find out who it is, play it cool."

"Okay, okay." Santana fanned her eyes.

Kurt handed her some tissues. "Don't rub or your mascara will smudge."

* * *

Rachel flipped through the show choir rulebook. There had to be some loophole for her problem. She couldn't turn down this role if she got it, but she couldn't abandon glee.

Was somebody stalking her? The only people she'd even told about the audition were her parents.

Then it hit her.

Show choir rules? Amateur performances? Her separation from Glee Club?

Sue Sylvester.

* * *

Puck made a list of everyone in Glee. There were checks next to Finn and his names. Who in the club did he have major history with? Who didn't he?

He crossed out Tina, Sam, and Mike. Who didn't seem like they had many secrets? Artie was out of that picture. Artie was Puck's homeboy-he would know. He crossed off Brittany- she sucked at keeping secrets since she's not the…brightest in the group. That left five more people: Rachel, Kurt, Santana, Mercedes, and Quinn. One of those people weren't getting messages from "G". Rachel and Quinn had both seemed shaken today. He checked their names. Puck had only gone out with Mercedes for a few days- not much history. Kurt…definitely. Definitely. Santana…yeah, they had history. The fact that Kurt and Santana were suddenly going out was suspicious enough on its own. They were most likely perfect targets for "G". He looked over his completed list. _Rachel Berry. _She was suffering through this. Puck couldn't let this happen to her!

"Who are you…?" he muttered.

His phone beeped.

_Dear Puck,_

_Nice list. You're smarter than I thought. But are you smart enough to find me? Smart enough to save your precious little Rachel from the hell I'll put her through? I would keep it safe then. Wouldn't want to try anything stupid with her-because I will know about it. And if you make one wrong move…so will Finn. _

_-G_

* * *

**Yay, chapter two! **

**Next chapter: Puckleberry. Finn crying. Brittana. And Quinn does something really bad…**


End file.
